


The International

by IceeTheDragon



Series: Take Off Your Mask [2]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: DotA Heroes as real people AU, In Real Life AU, M/M, The heroes are in real life and play Dota and play the characters they are, aw screw this, what the heck do I call this AU dangit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceeTheDragon/pseuds/IceeTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"HE'S GOT A FUCKING DIVINE!"</p><p>"Strygwyr, please be a little quieter! Who does?" Mortred ran away from a kill on Silencer.</p><p>"The fucking Bounty Hunter has a divine rapier!" Strygwyr looked at the Radiant team pushing up to their tier three towers.</p><p>---</p><p>A simple game of DotA where Strygwyr could kick some ass was all he wanted. He did NOT expect to encounter a cocky as heck Bounty Hunter who would turn his life upside down.</p><p>And he DEFINETLY did not expect going to the summer International to play Dota professionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Divine Rapiers"

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a short story for the Take Off Your Mask: SHORTS... No. Didn't happen. At all.
> 
> This got much, MUCH longer then I thought it would.
> 
> So.
> 
> It is getting it's own story thing.
> 
> Oh my god, I'm sort of turning this into a small book. I don't know how many chapters it will have. 
> 
> We'll see what happens.

"Alright everyone, picking stage. Who's everyone playing?"

"Bloodseeker."

"Again, Strygwyr?"

Strygwyr rolled his eyes and adjusted his red headset. "He's a great carry, Mortred."

"You literally play one hero, Stryg. And I was going to play Phantom." Her reply came through his headphones.

"One amazing hero." Strygwyr chuckled and scrolled to Bloodseeker.

"I'll play support. Winter Wyvern has peaked my interest lately."

"Thank you for playing someone different, Auroth." Mortred replied, her icon coming to rest on top of Phantom Assassin.

"So we have two carries, a support... We need a mid hero and a offlaner or second support, depending on our laning setup..." Auroth commented.

"I'll jungle." Strygwyr clicked the mini-map, an icon of Bloodseeker appearing over the jungle. "Mortred and Auroth can take top lane."

"I'll take mid. Again."

"You sure about that, Carl?" Mortred's voice was thick with sarcasm. "You seriously made the game easy for us last time..."

"I've been practicing a new hero! Viper didn't work out, I agree, but I think I've got one which will work.

"And that would be?" Strygwyr raised an eyebrow.

"Invoker!"

"Uh...You know he has a lot of spells to memorize, right?" Strygwyr facepalmed. "You've never played him before."

"I've done bot matches, Strygwyr! At least I play more then one hero!"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty, settle down! We need an offlaner, someone who can tank it out alone." Mortred called out.

"Maybe we don't need someone who can tank, what about someone who can escape?"

"Clinkz, who are you referring to?"

"The best hero, the one named after me!"

"I'm pretty sure that you were named after him." Carl snorted.

"Shut up! I'll play Clinkz offlane." Clinkz scrolled to his hero.

"Alright, we may need to make changes according to what they choose." Mortred reminded everyone. "So don't lock in- Goddamnit."

Everyone on the Dire team except for her and Auroth had locked in their heroes.

"Now they're going to counterpick us!" Mortred groaned. She let out another one as the first heroes for the enemy team were picked.

"Bounty Hunter. That's to counter you, Clinkz." Strygwyr commented.

"Silencer, Sven..." Carl mumbled. "Fricking Silencer...Going to be a pain in my ass..."

"Enchantress as their support..." Auroth added.

"And finally... Troll-fucking-Warlord." Strygwyr groaned and rubbed his face.

"You forget that they only have Troll and Sven as their carries. You and I can out-carry them." Mortred commented, locking in her hero and entering the game.

"It's a fucking Troll! The permabash!" Strygwyr groaned, loading in and quickly buying his starting items.

"Quit complaining and get to your jungle." Carl ran out of base, towards the mid lane.

"As long as no one feeds we'll be fin-"

"FIRST BLOOD."

AngryAsshole** (Troll Warlord) just pwned BlondeAndHot (Invoker) for 129 Gold

"...My mistake." Carl sheepishly said, respawning.

"Carrrlll... Carllll, why would you do that!" Clinkz moaned.

"Were you fricking quoting that YouTube video!?" Carl snapped.

Clinkz snickered, grabbing the bottom rune and hurrying to the Dire offlane.

"Well fuck you too."

"Oh my god, Carl swore!" Strygwyr gasped dramatically and chuckled.

"Shut up!" Carl finally made it to the mid lane, right as Troll Warlord pushed up to the tier one.

\---

"How's the farm doing, Strygwyr?" Mortred asked, last hitting a few creeps. She bought a perseverance, asking the courier to bring it to her.

"These creeps are strong as fuck, and I'm a bit hurt, but I'm doing fine. I think- WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK?!" Strygwyr nearly fell out of his chair as an invis hero popped out next to him, attacking him with a huge crit, throwing an ability on him, then a shuriken finished him off.

BootyHunter (Bounty Hunter) just pwned xXCrimsonGuardXx (Bloodseeker) for 257 Gold!

"Who didn't call missing, damnit!" Strygwyr growled, staring at the little blood spot on the ground where he had been.

"My mistake, Stryg." Auroth called. "He was up here with us, but he kept going invis for various periods of time and then popping out. We thought he was still here."

"Get wards, you dunce." Strygwyr grumbled, spawning back in. He returned to his jungle, immediately attacking his creep camps once again. "Fucking creeps are too strong-"

"Three in mid!" Carl called out, retreating to his tower. Troll Warlord, Sven, and Silencer were all trying to push up the lane. "Help would be appreciated!"

"I'm coming!" Strygwyr clicked on the tower, starting to run there.  
"Let's wreck these fools." Clinkz laughed, running from the river.

Strygwyr looked at them pushing, clicking his blood rite key and making it be cast on the ground in front of the tower. It immediately sent the Dire heroes skittering back to avoid the silence. Then they pushed again. "Ready guys?" Strygwyr smirked.

"Bring it, Crimson." Clinkz stood nearby the heroes under the effects of his invis.

Strygwyr pressed the key for his ult, Rupture. He clicked on Sven, the effects immediately taking effect. "Go! Go!"

Clinkz broke invis with his strafe, starting to fire his searing arrows into Silencer.

Carl invoked a spell, casting it on Troll. "He's disarmed!" He called, casting a meteor which rolled towards the three menacingly.

"I love a good fight!" Strygwyr laughed, casting bloodrage and running past Troll to attack Sven.

[ Skeleton-King ] (Clinkz) just pwned ShhLetItHappen (Silencer) for 160 gold.

"Silencer's down!" Clinkz dashed towards the remaining two.

Strygwyr started attacking Sven, cursing as he was Storm Hammered. "Goddamnit, don't pull your- Fuck me!" Sven turned red, his ult, God's Strength being triggered. "Let me move, let me move, let me move..." Strygwyr muttered, clicking towards the Dire base to escape. His health bar was dropping as the stun continued. "Finally!" He raced away at only a hundred health. "GOD DAMNIT!"

BootyHunter (Bounty Hunter) just pwned xXCrimsonGuardXx (Bloodseeker) for 137 Gold.  
[ Skeleton-King ] (Clinkz) just pwned HAMMERTime (Sven) for 287 Gold.  
AngryAsshole** (Troll Warlord) just pwned BlondeAndHot (Invoker) for 125 Gold.

Strygwyr glared at the screen as the irritating Radiant hero went invis again and ran into their jungle.

"Warn us when you're about to break our eardrums, Strygwyr!" Auroth growled.

"Sorry..." Strygwyr grumbled, looking at his score as he waited to respawn. 0/2/1.

"We got two of them at least!" Clinkz commented.

"YOU, got two of them!" Carl grumbled, waiting to respawn as well.

Clinkz laughed. "Hey, if I'm getting fed, I can help the rest of you."

"If this fucking Bounty Hunter keeps doing this, I'm never going to get fed." Strygwyr grumbled.

"Just you wait, Stryg. He'll drop off."

\---

"HE'S GOT A FUCKING DIVINE!"

"Strygwyr, please be a little quieter! Who does?" Mortred ran away from a kill on Silencer.

"The fucking Bounty Hunter has a divine rapier!" Strygwyr looked at the Radiant team pushing up to their tier three towers.

"He's cocky as shit." Clinkz commented.

"He's fucking 21 and 1!" Strygwyr slammed his head against his desk. "And I'm most of those kills!" He moaned.

"Don't die on us yet, Stryg!" Carl threw a tornado down, picking up one of the Radiant heroes. "Buyback if you can!"

"Goddamnit, no items, but I have buyback..." Strygwyr looked up, clicking the button and rushing back into the fray. 

xXCrimsonGuardXx (Bloodseeker) has bought back!

He spotted the fed Bounty Hunter running after Auroth. "Die you little shit!" He cast Rupture on the invis hero, his health dropping drastically as he moved. He quickly stopped, yet Strygwyr laughed. "He's in the Thirst range!" He cast bloodrage, throwing down his circle on top of the hero and running towards him. The silenced hero tried to move, yet that only did more damage. Strygwyr started attacking him, the Bounty Hunter's low health dropping even more. 

xXCrimsonGuardXx (Bloodseeker) just pwned BootyHunter (Bounty Hunter) for 2053 Gold.

"I'm fucking loaded!" Strygwyr laughed.

"Pick up the divine, someone pick it up!" Auroth shouted.

"Oh crap, right!" Strygwyr grabbed the divine, running back to the base.

"You should have let Mortred pick it up, damnit!" Clinkz growled, trying to fire arrows at Enchantress.

BootyHunter (Bounty Hunter) has bought back!

"Oh god-fucking-damnit."

There was a white teleporting effect around one of the Radiant heroes.

"He has fucking TP Boots too?!"

The Bounty Hunter charged back in, rushing after the Bloodseeker attempting to retreat with the rapier.

"Fuuuccckkk meeeee!" Strygwyr continued running. He yelped as the Jinda hit him, slowing him and dealing a massive amount of damage. Track was placed, then a shuriken thrown, leaving him with a tiny amount of health. "PAUSE!" Strygwyr clicked the pause button as he was about to be killed by one strike from the Bounty Hunter.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: Mr Booty Hunter pls don't kill me  
BootyHunter: That's my divine tho  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: My team needs this  
BootyHunter: Ur going to lose either way  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: Give us the chance with the divine pls  
Ki11erBambi: He's in progress for the last hit, sorry  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: pls no  
AngryAsshole**: fuk u lets finish this

The game was unpaused.

BootyHunter (Bounty Hunter) just pwned xXCrimsonGuardXx (Bloodseeker) for 1304 Gold.

"What the hell was that, Strygwyr." Carl commented.

"Uh...Trying to reason with them?" Strygwyr sighed, watching the Bounty Hunter pick up the rapier and start attacking the towers with the rest of his team. 

"G-Fucking-G, Stryg." Carl sneered.

"I didn't know that a Bounty Hunter could get that fed!" Strygwyr protested, leaning back in his chair and adjusting his headphones as the Radiants started attacking the ancient.

"In DotA, assume nothing, Stryg." Mortred sighed as Sven killed her.

The Dire ancient exploded and the humiliating words, "Radiant Victory" flashed onto the screen.

BootyHunter: gg wp  
AngryAsshole**: G FUCKING G NOOBS AXAXAXAX  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: gg you russian scrubs  
HAMMERTime: gg  
Ki11erBambi: gg  
BlondeAndHot: no gg, teammates were losers

"Carl!" Auroth snapped.

"Strygwyr was shit."

"Fuck you too, asshole." Strygwyr pulled up his skype. He hastily closed the call, pulling his red headphones down to sit around his neck. "Fuck that Bounty Hunter..." He grumbled. He looked at his screen, seeing the Bounty Hunter's username sitting there next to his score. He rubbed his face. Maybe he could go berate the player for getting so cocky as to buy a divine. That might make him feel better. He clicked the username, selecting the option to send him a message.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: Yo, asshole  
BootyHunter: Salty, eh?

Strygwyr growled.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: Shut up. Why the hell did you buy a divine  
BootyHunter: If I'm doing that well I go into, as Asshole calls it, "Yolo Swaggins, Lord of the Bling mode"  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: Asshole?  
BootyHunter: AngryAsshole. He's a dick so most of us just call him that.  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: ha  
BootyHunter: You're messaging me to scream at me, aren't you  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: Yes.  
BootyHunter: lol  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: you find this funny  
BootyHunter: a bit  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: fuck you  
BootyHunter: lol  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: you're a dick  
BootyHunter: I could say the same for you  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: touche  
BootyHunter: If you're that upset, let me make it up to you  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: with an arcana?  
BootyHunter: don't get too hopeful now, Crimpson  
BootyHunter: how about I give you a spare bloodseeker set I have and play a game with you

Strygwyr raised an eyebrow.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: is there a catch?  
BootyHunter: nah  
BootyHunter: only need your skype so I can talk to you while playing.  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: tempting  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: but for all I know you could be a 50 year old man trying to prey on a helpless little boy like me  
BootyHunter: you know that little 4 year olds shouldn't be on a game this violent, right? BI  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: ha, older then that  
BootyHunter: lol fine, but I'm not a pervert or something, I swear  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: you'd need to prove it for me to believe it  
BootyHunter: god, fine

Strygwyr blinked as a link popped up

BootyHunter: pic of me and a friend

Strygwyr eyed the link, cautiously clicking it and looking at the image. Two people were in the picture. One was a red haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was holding the camera and pointing it at the pair. The other was a short looking teen. He had dirty blonde hair brushed and cut into a messy mohawk, with a faint green tinting the tips. His eyes were a glimmering red, and piercings decorated his ears. He stared grumpily at the girl as she took the picture.

BootyHunter: that's me and Ki11erBambi  
xXCrimsonGuardXx: assuming you are the guy  
BootyHunter: no, I definitely am a soulless ginger, yes I'm the guy

Strygwyr snickered. This guy had a tongue almost as sharp as his.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: skype name is Crimpson.Guard  
BootyHunter: got it hold on

Strygwyr crossed his arms and looked at his skype. A contact request popped up. BootyHunter, same as his Steam name. His icon was a rather derpy looking image of Bounty Hunter. Strygwyr clicked the accept button, pulling his headphones back on. He jumped as a call request was started. He clicked the button, shifting in his seat.

"See, not a fifty year old pervert." The camera was turned on and the blonde smirked. Strygwyr turned on his as well. "Hold on, I'm sending you the set."

"I'm not even in Dota. Give me a second." Strygwyr pushed his glasses up his face and opened his game. He clicked the icon showing he had new items. "Tribal Terror? Isn't that one of the rarer sets?"

"You complaining?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I had it laying around. I've only played him a few times, don't care for his playstyle much, but since you only play him, you'd use it more."

"No, no, I'm not complaining." Strygwyr quickly said unpacking the bundle and equipping the set onto his hero. "And you looked at my profile, didn't you."

"Alright, I'll friend you so we can play a game. And yes. You need to play some other heroes."

"I haven't been interested in anyone else."

"Hm. What are you looking for in a hero?" He sent the request.

"One that is easy enough and strong." Strygwyr clicked accept.

"Phantom Assassin is easy and completely OP."

"I've got a friend that will flipping murder anyone if they take her."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. Asshole gets that way with Troll Warlord." He added Strygwyr to the party and started the search.

"So what am I supposed to call you? I don't particularly want to call you Booty the entire game." Strygwyr started playing the item crafting game.

"Hm... You can just call me Bounty for now. Don't trust you with my name quite yet."

"Eh, alright." Strygwyr looked up and clicked the accept button as it popped up. He quickly loaded in, staring at the other usernames that were loading in.

"Scrubby wooden toasters." Bounty commented.

Strygwyr grinned. "You don't say."

The players finally loaded in and the picking began.

"Don't spam pick Blood, Crimson."

"Yeah, I know." Strygwyr moused over the hero as Bounty's icon flipped to Bounty Hunter.

"You ready to whoop some asses, Crimson?"

"I'd love to." Strygwyr smirked.


	2. "Pick Up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BootyHunter: STRYG.  
> BootyHunter: GET ON SKYPE  
> BootyHunter: NOW  
> BootyHunter: CALL ME DAMNIT  
> BootyHunter: PICK UP
> 
> "Jesus, Gondar, what's got you riled up?" Strygwyr said after picking up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- I know this one is short.
> 
> So sorry.
> 
> Exciting stuff happens in the next chapter though. c:

"Hell yes! Twenty-four and three!" Strygwyr cheered as the enemy ancient crumbled and the text flashed on screen.

"You stole like four of my kills!" Bounty grumbled.

"Racecar mode baby." Strygwyr smirked, leaving the match and pulling up skype again.

Bounty leaned back in his chair and looked at the camera. "Zoom zoom motherfucker." He chuckled.

"Bingo." Strygwyr laughed. "That set brought me good luck. Thanks."

Bounty grinned, playing with a piercing. "Glad you like it. I guess you redeemed yourself."

Strygwyr pushed his glasses up. "Redeemed myself?"

"I thought you were a shit Blood at first. You actually got most of those kills yourself. Well done." Bounty smiled.

Strygwyr smiled. "Thanks, Bounty."

"Gondar."

"Huh?"

"Name's Gondar." The blond's red eyes glimmered.

"Ah, Strygwyr." The dark haired teen replied, looking at his new found friend.

"Keep up the good games and I might want to add you to my team." Gondar grinned.

"What's the team?" Strygwyr ducked under his desk and opened the mini-fridge underneath it.

"Crimsoonnn, Crimsonnn noooo. Come back to me my dear!" Gondar said as Strygwy vanished.

"Shut the hell up, Gondar." Strygwyr chuckled grabbing a red kool-aid from the fridge and popping back up.

"The team's name is '5 Radiants Gaming'" Gondar said.

Strygwyr blinked and stared at him. "Damn, I thought you looked familiar! Your team made it into the qualifiers for the International last year!" He smiled.

Gondar rubbed his face. "Oh my god, don't remind me. We lost because Asshole didn't show up for our final qualifier game."

Strygwyr laughed. "Sorry! Damn, I didn't think you were on that level of players."

Gondar looked at the camera. "We're not the best. But we're hoping to try and get into the qualifiers at least again this year."

"If you play like how you did in those games earlier, you're going to get in for sure." He smiled.

Gondar chuckled. "Looks like we found a fan."

Strygwyr opened his kool-aid, taking a sip. "Been a fan for a while now. I got really disappointed when you guys didn't make it into the International. You guys vanished for a while after that."

"Yeah... We got a bit discouraged and stopped playing for a while." Gondar shrugged. "But we're back, and hopefully going to whoop everyone's asses later this year!" He smirked.

Strygwyr looked at him. "I can't wait until you do."

\---

BootyHunter: STRYG.  
BootyHunter: GET ON SKYPE  
BootyHunter: NOW  
BootyHunter: CALL ME DAMNIT  
BootyHunter: PICK UP

"Jesus, Gondar, what's got you riled up?" Strygwyr said after picking up the call.

"We got in!"

"Wait, what?"

"We got into the qualifiers!" Gondar turned on his camera and laughed.

"Damn, dude! Do you think you'll make it to the International?" Strygwyr stared at him and turned on his own camera.

"We hope so! If we can just make it to the semi-finals I would be happy! Anything above the qualifiers!" Gondar grinned, spinning in his chair.

Strygwyr chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "Calm down, buddy, you've still got a few months before you find out if you'll be invited to the International."

"Ugh, I know, I know! I'm just so excited!" Gondar spun in his chair again, a wide smile on his face.


	3. "Replacement?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You better not drop out on us again, Jah'rakal." Aiuthasha pointed at the tall male with a sour look on his face. She flipped her red hair.
> 
> "No promises." The male replied, eying a few girls.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Where is Asshole?"
> 
> "Here's some bad news. We can't find him." Nortrom quietly said.
> 
> "No, no, no, no! Not again!" Gondar dropped Aiuthasha and glanced around. "We made it so far!"

"We're finally here!" Gondar whooped as he and his team walked into the center where the International was being held. 

"You better not drop out on us again, Jah'rakal." Aiuthasha pointed at the tall male with a sour look on his face. She flipped her red hair.

"No promises." The male replied, eying a few girls.

"Yo, Asshole!"

Jah'rakal looked down at Gondar, who was jumping and waving to get his attention. 

"Focus damnit! We're one of the teams that made it! This is important!" Gondar growled.

"Yeah, yeah, shorty."

Gondar hissed. "Asshole." He looked around the center. 

"We've got some time until our first match." Sven rubbed his head, ruffling his short brown hair.

"I want to try and meet some of the other teams!" Aiuthasha bounded ahead.

"Hold on, stick together!" Sven called after her.

"I'll get her." Gondar called before running after her.

Sven sighed. "Us three need to stick together, right guy-" He frowned seeing Jah'rakal wandering off. "You're still here, right Nortrom?" Sven looked at the quiet fifth member of their team.

"I won't wander off." He replied in his stern, quiet voice.

\---  
"I got Aiuthasha!" Gondar grumbled, dragging her back to the rest of the team. "Where is Asshole?"

"Here's some bad news. We can't find him." Nortrom quietly said.

"No, no, no, no! Not again!" Gondar dropped Aiuthasha and glanced around. "We made it so far!"

"We can try to find a stand in." Sven commented.

"Goddamnit Asshole!"

"We'll tell the announcers when we go up." Sven glanced at the speakers that were calling them up. 

Gondar stared at the floor. "Yeah... Alright..."

\---

Gondar stood off to the side with the rest of the team as Sven spoke to the organizers. 

Aiuthasha rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay... We can try again next year..."

"We keep getting so fucking close!" Gondar wiped away tears forming in his crimson eyes. "And then something sends us home..."

Sven walked back over to them. "If we can find a replacement in ten minutes, we can play."

Gondar sighed. "Just tell them we forfeit... There's no way we can find a replacement-" He felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, seeing a Skype message being sent.

xXCrimsonGuardXx: come to the bathroom entrance near the stage

"...I'll be right back."

"Why?" Aiuthasha tilted her head.

"I need to check out something." Gondar quickly left the stage, making his way over to the bathrooms. He froze, seeing a tall figure wearing a hoodie that resembled Bloodseeker's attire. The person looked up, pushing the hood back and grinning. 

"You're shorter then I thought you would be."

"Strygwyr?" Gondar walked over to him. 

"I heard what's going on..."

Gondar looked away and crossed his arms.

"I can play in Asshole's place."

Gondar raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"It's better then letting you guys go home without a chance of winning." Strygwyr pushed his glasses up his face.

Gondar stared at him, tears forming in his eyes. "Goddamnit..." He wiped his eyes. "Thank you..." He leaned forward, hugging Strygwyr.

Strygwyr blinked and looked down at him. "It's going to be alright..." He slowly hugged him back. "Let's go kick some ass, BootyHunter." He smirked, pulling back slightly.

Gondar pulled away, smiling and rubbing his eyes.

\---

"Bloodseeker, watch it, they're coming up from bottom!" Aiuthasha said, noticing the enemy team passing through the vision of the river ward.

"Got it." Strygwyr retreated to his tower, watching as the two new heroes approached and met the Queen of Pain in the mid lane. "Three mid." He said, glancing at the positioning of his teammates.

"Backup coming in." Gondar replied, going invisible and approaching. "The Leshrak will be easy to pick off as long as I don't get stunned or seen. Strygwyr, can you take on the QoP?"

"I got Rupture ready, we can do this."

Gondar smirked, making his way over to the Leshrak hovering at the back of the three heroes. 

Strygwyr threw down his blood rite, the circle appearing on the ground and casting the threat of silencing the heroes. He cast Rupture on the silenced Queen of Pain, rushing forward to atttack.

Gondar broke invis, striking the Leshrak with Jinda. A track, shuriken, and one more hit later, the Leshrak went down. He turned to Strygwyr and the Queen of Pain. "She's not getting away!" He threw a track on her, preventing her from blinking and hiding.

Strygwyr threw Bloodrage onto her. She would hit harder, but was silenced and took more damage as a result. "Go!" He rushed forward, attacking her.

Gondar leaped forward, striking her with Jinda and dealing a massive amount of damage. 

The Queen of Pain blinked away after entering the thirst range.

"Chase her down, Strygwyr. Be careful!" Gondar turned to the remaining hero, a Disruptor. 

Strygwyr clicked after the Queen of Pain, Thirst increasing his speed and sending him flying after her. He got within range, and threw bloodrage on her again. No blinking for her. He closed in, finally being able to attack her. Three attacks were all it took before she fell. 

"Top is missing! Look out Blood!" Silencer called out. 

Strygwyr turned, hurrying into some shadows and teleporting back to his tower.

"Got him!" Gondar ran back to the tower as the Disruptor's icon greyed out.

"Nice work guys. Let's push the mid tower." Strygwyr smirked, clearing out the creep waves.

\---

"Yes!" Gondar punched a fist into the air as the Dire ancient fell. "We finished our first game!" He jumped up, hugging Strygwyr.

Strygwyr laughed, "Calm down, we haven't won the International." He grinned and looked at the other team members.

"Yet." Gondar looked at the enemy team, walking over to them. "Good game." He said, shaking their hands. The rest of his team followed.

"I vote Strygwyr should replace Asshole." Gondar commented as they turned to leave the stage.

"We registered Asshole as our fifth player though." Sven replied.

"Talk to the announcers. Strygwyr is a much better player then Asshole." 

"You flatter me." Strygwyr raised an eyebrow.

Gondar elbowed him. "It's the truth."

Strygwyr smiled. "I'm free if you need a replacement again." He said. "Hopefully you guys will make it to the finals."

"Stryg, shoosh. If Asshole doesn't show up, WE'll be making it to the finals. You included." Gondar pointed a finger at him.

Strygwyr rolled his eyes. "Demanding, aren't you, shorty?" 

Gondar elbowed him in the gut.

"Fuccckk..." Strygwyr coughed and held his stomach.

"Don't call him shorty." Aiuthasha leaned over and whispered to him. "Things get ugly."

"Got it..." Strygwyr groaned. 

"Yooo, what's up guys? Is it time for our game?" Jah'rakal sauntered over to the group, noticing Strygwyr. "Who are you?"

"You missed the game, Jah'rakal." Nortrom said sternly.

"Oh, guess we need to go home-"

"Actually no. Strygwyr filled in for you." Aiuthasha gestured to him.

Strygwyr stared Jah'rakal down. "Asshole, I presume?"

Jah'rakal turned to him. "Picking things up from Shorty, aren't you? Listen here, no one needed you to come and save the day."

"Yeah, like I believe that. You're a worthless teammate. Back the hell off." Strygwyr replied, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Bitch..." Jah'rakal grabbed his shirt. "You're a fucking dork who is only a stand in. I'm the fifth member, got it?"

Strygwyr shoved him away. "Don't touch me."

"Based on your current behavior, it looks like Strygwyr will end up being our new fifth member." Gondar commented.

Jah'rakal turned to him, his eyes burning. "You can't fucking replace me, Shorty." He grabbed Gondar's shirt, pulling him up so his feet barely touched the ground.

"What is your problem!?" Strygwyr grabbed Jah'rakal's shoulder, pulling him off of Gondar. He shoved him back. "Leave us alone, Asshole! It's not our fault you're a lazy prick who doesn't care enough to show up!"

Jah'rakal growled, drawing back a fist and punching at him.

Strygwyr held up his arms, blocking the punch. He glared at him, grabbing his wrist and shoving him onto the ground. "Leave us alone, damnit!" He pressed his knee into his chest, holding his wrists above his head. "The only one to blame here is you!"

"Strygwyr is right." Sven said. "You're not playing anymore. We can't count on you."

Jah'rakal glared at them, but remained silent. "Fine." He shoved at Strygwyr, who let him up and backed off. "Hope you all lose." He turned, leaving the arena.

Strygwyr dusted off his arms, his eyes tracking him as he left. He turned to Gondar. "You alright?" He asked.

Gondar rubbed his throat. "Fine... Thanks for that... Asshole isn't usually that violent... Nice to see someone put him in his place." Gondar grinned.

Strygwyr smiled, ruffling Gondar's hair. He doubled over as he got elbowed in the gut again. "Fffff... Gondarrrrrr..."

"Don't touch my hair." Gondar brushed his hair back into place with his hands.

"Alright, alright..." Strygwyr groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy
> 
> Strygwyr kept his cool and didn't engage Jah'rakal 0u0
> 
> My, my, is that a relationship I see building, Gondar and Strygwyr? -u-

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'm looking to write small oneshots for DotA pairings. If anyone wants a specific pairing done, comment and I'll consider it. ^-^


End file.
